The present invention relates generally to a protective cover and more specifically to a wire cover for protecting wires extending from an inflator used to inflate an air bag.
FIG. 1 illustrates a plan view of a typical inflator 20 which inflates a closely spaced air bag (not shown). The inflator 20 includes a main body 22 and an end portion 24. Typically the diameter of the end portion 24 is larger than the diameter of the body 22 providing a step, lip or ledge 26 which peripherally extends about the body 22. All known inflators include a pyrotechnic element often called a squib. When the squib is electrically activated, it begins a chain reaction which generates or releases inflation gas through one or more openings 28 in the inflator 20. At least one wire 30 is used to communicate a control signal to the squib from a control module. As illustrated in FIG. 1 a pair of twisted or braided wires is shown. The wires may be held together by a Teflon sleeve 32, in a known manner. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the dimension (d) defines the effective diameter across the wire(s). The wires 30 terminate in a connector 34 which is attached to a mating connector located proximate the inflator. Quite often, the mating connector (36) is located on a cooperating structure such as on a housing which supports the inflator 20. As can be appreciated, when the connector 34 is mated to connector 36, the wires will form a loop.
It can be also appreciated, during the assembling of the inflator 20 into an air bag module, the inflator 20 must be moved from location to location. The wires 30 extending from the inflator, either as a loop or length of wire lend themselves to be used as a handle from which the inflator 20 is suspended. If the inflator is so handled there is a possibility that the wires may become damaged such as creating an open circuit. Further, if the inflator is a stored gas type of inflator, which typically includes a pressure vessel it may include a pressure sensor to sense pressure inside the also pressure vessel. In this situation the inflator would include an additional wire or wires with a corresponding connector communicated to an electrical sensing circuit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover for protecting wires which extends from an inflator.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: a cover for protecting at least one wire extending from an air bag inflator comprising: a top; a first wall extending downwardly from the top. The cover additionally includes a second wall extending downwardly from the first wall, having an inner surface. A groove is formed within the inner surface, to receive an edge of the inflator and the second and or first wall includes slits which permit the wall to flex. Other embodiments of the invention illustrate means for securing wire connectors internally within the cover.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.